wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MarioGS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 19:11, August 4, 2011 Gift tag It doesn't make sense to me that they'd clear the contestants out to do a mid-show shot of the set, because it'd be unnecessary and run the risk of an unprofessional looking shot. That shot has to be from just before taping started. TenPoundHammer 00:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Null turns I can't find the post right now, but a former contestant posted on the Game Show Forum that they do edit out "null" cycles that include wrong letters. The contestant said that his first round had something like Bankrupt, dud T, Lose A Turn edited out. TenPoundHammer 19:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, his post says no one had money at that point. I don't pay close attention, so I'm not sure on what they do and don't edit out. Have you seen any other all-dud cycles left in? TenPoundHammer 19:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Free Play How do you mean? Like a one-letter solve off the Free Play or what? TenPoundHammer 01:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:"7" Change The network timeline mentions that it changed at some point between April 7, 1978 and March 2, 1979, both of which exist. If you want screenshots, the former show is here and Round 1 of the latter here. -Daniel Benfield 23:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) January 1, 1997 That was a repeat of October 9, 1996. -Daniel Benfield 20:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I just realized something: "First show of 1997" might be January 6 (the first first-run episode of '97). -Daniel Benfield 20:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Category strip/prize value/credits fonts I know during the Red Letter Sweepstakes, there were two fonts used--Gill Sans, and one that I think resembles Helvetica. Is the Helvetica-like font Gill Sans, or was Gill Sans the font used starting with the final 2 weeks of the sweepstakes? Because I've seen the Helvetica-like font used on occasions (including Red Letter Sweepstakes #1) Gameshowguy2000 03:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fonts (cont'd) Well, I found a video with said font, if that helps (and it's from week 1 of the Sweepstakes): http://rutube.ru/tracks/4843329.html Gameshowguy2000 04:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Failure to solve I don't really think those are notable unless they have only one or two letters missing. If she had, say, T_P PRI_RIT_ and didn't get it, then maybe. TenPoundHammer 02:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Wild Card Just wondering, where are you getting all these low-amount Wild Card uses from? TenPoundHammer 21:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Video Captures I used Windows Movie Maker. I have a high-end XP, so I didn't really have troubles. I have no idea about videotapes; you may want to see about transferring it to a DVD, from which you should copy it to your computer through an Xbox 360 or somesuch then save it by using "high quality" rather than the recommended "best playback on my computer". Mind you, I haven't done any capturing since that Monopoly episode two Christmases ago, so I'm probably not the best person to ask. -Daniel Benfield 03:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Daytime Clip The third Helvetica strips are in use, as are the second starburst backdrops, so between about February 1985 and mid-November 1986 (and judging by the brief glimpse of the walls behind the Tahiti display, not Winter). Thanks to the show using "J.P.", trying to find info on Google is infuriating at best; not even "Jean-Paul" helps. While I'm glad Jean-Paul uploaded this footage, it's just too brief. -Daniel Benfield 03:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was just about to come here and mention that Jean-Paul Manoux was an actor, as I discovered from looking through his videos and entering said name into Google. I left a comment on that video asking him. -Daniel Benfield 04:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lose A Turn About the color: Otter Mii-kun took a shot of the current wedge, put it in GIMP, increased the color saturation, and turned down the "lightness" control. He would know better than anybody else. As for the black outlines, from what I can tell, they were added sometime between February 24 and March 4 (although it only seems to be present on the left side). As for the text moving up, I definitely see the change: "Lose" used to be aligned on about the same level as the bottoms of the dollar signs, but now it's about the same level as the tops. -Daniel Benfield 00:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ... No, it's my fault. You were never at fault. I wasn't expecting something like that, so I responded harshly, brashly, and idiotically (good intentions, bad way of going about them). I didn't believe it at first because it just seemed so...vague, but I realize you were vague on purpose, and I appreciate the fact you even told me in the first place. The only question I have now is...why did you tell me in particular? -Daniel Benfield 16:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Waitasec...I just noticed that somebody left a comment on the network timeline. Does what you said have anything to do with that? If so (and even if not), I feel like a huge ass. -Daniel Benfield 16:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Solve on Free Play Happened tonight… when was the other time? TenPoundHammer 00:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Site URL, please? You said you found a site with early Season 24 recaps. Is it still active, and if so, what's the URL? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 22:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) William Shatner Every time I come on this webpage I learn something new and I was curious as to how you found out it was technical delays and not being in third place that resulted in William Shatner leaving Wheel of Fortune early? 03:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Consecutive perfect rounds I see you're also adding them. Though I haven't been adding any instances of Round 3 and 4 (unless Rounds 2 or 5 were also perfect) as they are separated by the $3,000 Toss-Up. Mechamind (talk) 01:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC)